soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
The Raging Reptilians
' The Raging Reptilians '''is a story seemingly about normal adventures of the LEPT, but takes a very deadly turn... Plot Pounding the Pumas A large boat is seen leaving Spain and heading to the Canary Islands. Once it travels a good distance, a man puts on a luchador mask and jams the electronics on the ship. Two men in trench coats then draw revolvers and stand up. "Nobody move a muscle! Spanish idiots stole Inca culture, we'll steal your stuff!" one of the men yells Everyone screams and tries to run. One of the terrorists fires and kills a man. An ID falls out of his pocket with the words "GOLDEN PUMAS" written in colossal script letters. A woman looks over and sees the ID. Texting an unknown number, she sends a message with her coordinates. '''2 hours later...' As the ship has been hijacked and hostages are cowering in fear, four LEPTLEPT agents led by Gavin Lithwiler parachute onto to the ship and sneak onto the boat. "Spread out and kill if necessary" Lithwiler says to his men Sneaking around the boat, they fire their suppressed rifles at the Golden Puma guards. Causing hostages and terrorists to run in fear, the leader of the hostage takers runs towards the edge of the boat preparing to jump. An LEPT soldier sees him and throws a knife into his spine, causing him to fall and drown. "Jack! Nice throw!" Lithwiler yells to the knife thrower "Call me Myron" Agent Jack replies Rescuing the hostages, they take one prisoner as lifeboats come in for transportation. Walking up to the texting woman, Lithwiler says "Thanks Agent".... The New Agenda Returning to the classified LEPT headquarters, Jack and Lithwiler give the mission report to Miles Sedlak "Nice job you two, but we have some bigger fish to fry..." Sedlak responds "What are you getting at?" Jack answers "There's....stuff that's dangerous. People that are dangerous. We have to keep everything in check and likely eliminate threats since they are extremely hostile." Sedlak replies to Jack's question Walking over to his laptop, Sedlak points to the screen. "See this? Many people don't believe it exists, but our researchers and historians say it does. Why is it so special? That little green sphere on the screen is called 'The Zombification Orb' Jack" Sedlak says to Jack and Lithwiler "Does the public know about this...zombie-maker?" Lithwiler responds, puzzled "It's kind of like the loch ness monster or some fricked up stuff that most people think is a myth. Hence, we're going to take it and hide it far far away so the public won't lose any sleep" Sedlak tells his agents Just then, Sedlak's phone buzzes. A hacked police scanner-like "app" reads "SEVEN ARMED MEN GOING ON MURDER SPREE IN ASUNCION" "I think we know what we're doing next." Sedlak moans with a frown on his face Paraguay About 9 hours later, ten agents in two helicopters land in Asuncion. Sedlak, Lithwiler and Jack exit their chopper and pull out small submachine guns. "The city is in ruins boss" Lithwiler says to Sedlak "The men must've had some heavy firepower" Jack replies "No shit" Sedlak replies As the men walk down the street, a man in a black hoodie sneaks up behind them with a mini uzi and fires. Sedlak turns around and fires his revolver at the gunman's head. Just then, a sniper shot kills another LEPT soldier. "Spread out!" Jack yells Running around, Lithwiler enters a building. Pulling out his Spectre M4, he progressively takes out enemies floor after floor. "I thought they were only seven men!" Lithwiler yells into his walkie-talkie "These bastards obviously have reinforcements!" Jack replies as gunshots make his voice hard to hear Lithwiler investigates a pink box on a table in one of the rooms. Opening it, he sees a shiny green ball. "Sedlak, I-" Lithwiler says into his walkie talkie before a flashbang goes off "GET THE HELL DOWN!" a man with a handgun yells to him As he puts his hands up, the men grab the box and then fire a bullet and Lithwiler's pinky toe. "BALLS!" Lithwiler yells in pain Jack sees the men with the box leave the building they were in and he runs and chases them. "FREEZE BUTTWIPES!" Jack yells As the guys with the box try to run, he pulls the trigger on his pistol. The gun is out of ammo. Muttering the f-word, Jack chases after them and a helicopter flies in. The men toss the box up and Jack stabs one of the men in the stomach. Pulling out the knife and throwing it at the second man, the man stands up and his pupils turn yellow after being hit with the knife. "What the hell? That dude's eyes just changed color!" Sedlak yells "This asshole might be able to tell us" Lithwiler says as he tosses the man who was stabbed in the stomach in front of Sedlak... The Interrogation Bringing the prisoner back to LEPT headquarters, Lithwiler and Jack escort the prisoner to a private interrogation room "Agent Jack, interrogate the prisoner" Lithwiler says to him "I told you Gavin, call me Myron" Jack responds "Myron Jack?" the prisoner says to him "Yeah, how in the hell do you know my name?" Jack answers to him "You do know I gave you that name when you were a baby?" the prisoner says to him "Sergeant?" he whispers to the prisoner "Jack, we're going to initiate our attacks tomorrow. We needed the orb for our army. Free me and we can do what we were born to do" the prisoner tells Jack "SHUT UP GOPHER HOLE!" Jack answers "Gopher hole?" the prisoner asks After pistol whipping the prisoner, he whispers "needed to take away suspicion" Jack walks away and smiles... A New Enemy Rises 24 hours after the interrogation, Jack walks with two other soldiers to interrogate the prisoner more. "Okay man, give us more info" one of the agents with Jack says Just then, Jack pulls out a silenced handgun and kills the other two agents. Handing another pistol to the unnamed prisoner, the two walk through the headquarters. Taking a few files, Jack walks towards the hangar and walks towards a helicopter. "Jack? Who is-" an agent says before the prisoner shoots him twice in the forehead "Let's go sarge" Jack says to the prisoner "Agent Jack! Why is the prisoner with you uncuffed and with a pistol?" another agent says "Why is that guy dead?" another dude says Looking at each other, the two turn shapeshift into reptilians use their tails, claws and teeth to kill the two agents. Shapeshifting back into human form, they get into the helicopter, fire missiles and machine guns at the hangar and other planes and fly away... Later That Day Sedlak and Lithwiler look at the security cameras from the incident. "What the hell did Jack turn into?" Sedlak says to Lithwiler "This guy, David Icke, he described something called 'reptilians'. I had one of my men call him and he thinks that's what Jack and the prisoner turned into." Lithwiler answers "Dammit! Jack was a fricking sleeper agent! I trusted that jackass!" Sedlak says while punching a desk "Don't worry. I'll go find him boss, and I'll kill him" Lithwiler growls Global Panic While sitting in his bunk, Sedlak's "LEPT Phone" buzzes. A text message from Lithwiler reading "Turn on the TV, Channel 4, ASAP" pops up on his screen. Walking over to the remote, he turns on the TV to Channel 4 and sees fire and explosions and a reporter talking The caption "MASS TERRORIST INFILTRATION ACROSS THE GLOBE" is on the bottom of the screen as the reporter talks about "reptile" infiltrations of many agencies and political groups. The infiltration being emphasized is how "Navy Soldiers" attacked and eventually sank the USS Kanye West (no, that ship does not exist in real life) "AND THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE INFILTRATED TOO!" Sedlak yells as he throws his remote across the room Lithwiler walks into the room and hands a photo to Sedlak. It's of "Myron Jack" robbing a bank. Telling Sedlak they got the photo from security cameras, he looks down to the floor and sighs. "Where was this photo taken Gavin?" Sedlak says quietly to Lithwiler "Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania" Lithwiler answers "Isn't that where Joe Namath was from? Yeah, I like football." Sedlak replies to Lithwiler "I'll get a chopper" Lithwiler groans Chasing Down Jack Flying to Pennsylvania, the LEPT soldiers enter the bank Myron Jack robbed. Finding a trail of blood, Sedlak pulls out a device and scans the blood. "This is Jack's blood. It's a match from our database" Sedlak says to the men with him "Someone must have fought back against Jack. Can we analyze the trail to track him down?" an unnamed LEPT soldier says "Yeah, I think so. Lithwiler, lead and follow the trail." Sedlak answers Lithwiler, Sedlak and two unnamed agents follow an isolated trail of blood into an alley. The blood leads under a door on a wall in the alley. Opening the door, an explosion blows off the hand of one of the unnamed agents. Jack is then seen with TDI Kard Pistol and kills both unnamed agents before taking off running. Lithwiler then shoots Jack in both of his hands as he falls to the ground. Sitting on Jack, he punches him in the face. "Goddamn traitor!" Lithwiler yells "Long Live the Aninis!" Jack replies as he shapeshifts into reptilian form and uses his tail to get Lithwiler off of him. Continuing to flee, he gets into a Jeep and drives 100 MPH away from his ex-comrades "Oh crap. He got away" Sedlak mumbles "Jack made a mistake" Lithwiler responds as he walks up to a cell phone on the ground "Let's take this and hack it. We might be able to decipher who the 'Aninis' are" Lithwiler says as he picks up the cell phone An Explanation Taking the phone Jack dropped back to an LEPT base, Sedlak has two of his hacker agents look at encrypted apps and text messages. About an hour later, they bring the phone back to his office and walk out. Sedlak begins to play around with the phone. Reading text messages from Anini superiors, going through Anini apps and clicking one app, his face appears as he gives a message. "LEPT. I left you this phone in Pennsylvania to explain what they hell you saw. I am not human, as I showed you. I am a member of the Aninis, a reptilian terrorist organization that hid inside of government agencies to gather intelligence and cripple your defenses. My name is actually Myron Jack. My sergeant gave me the name when I was a baby so I'd be used to using it instead of an actual reptilian name. Our headquarters is in Bismarck, North Dakota. Come get your revenge, if you dare" Jack says before the phone shatters into a million pieces The Final Showdown Lithwiler, Sedlak and many other agents go into helicopters and fly to Bismarck. "All we know is that the Aninis are based in Bismarck. How do we know where to find them?" the pilot of Sedlak's helicopter asks "I'm the leader of the LEPT, so I'm a pretty smart guy. I traced down their signal and have it saved. I can track them down once we land" Sedlak chuckles About an hour and a half later, the choppers land in Bismarck. "Oh my God" Sedlak says to his pilot and Lithwiler "What is it Miles?" Lithwiler answers "We are at the Anini headquarters" Sedlak replies as his eyes go up Just then, an RPG blasts the helicopter and the two jump out. Landing, they pull out small SMG's and kill two Aninis in human form. Spreading out, the agents walk up stairs and kill anything that moves- human or reptilian. When Lithwiler and Sedlak reach the fourth floor, a reptilian dives and grabs Sedlak. Sedlak then shoots him in the shoulder with his handy-dandy revolver. "WHERE IS MYRON JACK?!?" Sedlak bellows "Why the hell would I tell you?" the reptilian quivers Sedlak then fires three bullets in the air and a fourth and fifth in the left arm and tail of the enemy "SWEET GORILLA JUICE!" he yells in pain "Okay! Okay! Jack is two floors up talking with our leader!" the reptilian says before bleeding out and dying "Sweet gorilla juice?" Sedlak asks as he continues up a flight of stairs to find Jack. With the fifth floor empty, Sedlak shoots the hinges of a door on the sixth floor. The room was empty. Moving to another door, Lithwiler shoots the hinges and they walk in to a seemingly empty room. "LITHWILER!" a voice snarls A reptilian then tackles the two to the ground. Biting Lithwiler in the leg, Jack runs towards a window. Sedlak chases him and punches him through a window. As Jack falls, he somehow switches to human form as he is caught by an Anini Helicopter and they fly away. Jack, still in human form, gives Sedlak and Lithwiler the middle finger as he yells "LONG LIVE THE ANINIS!" Aftermath *The Aninis revealed themselves to the world *David Icke receives international media attention *The Reptilian Threat is now one of the LEPT's top concerns, as they are keeping the reptilian existence a secret from the public *The Zombification Orb is now in Anini hands Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories